The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and, in particular, to security management of mobile devices and improving productivity when using mobile devices and/or applications.
Enterprises have employees and/or customers that download applications onto their mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, and the like. These applications may allow the users to access various types of content and data belonging to the enterprise. Because mobile devices may be more susceptible to being stolen, misplaced, or compromised in some way, enterprises may deploy a set of security tools that may provide a security layer around the mobile applications. Mobile Content Management (MCM) tools may provide the ability for a user to securely access, and collaborate on, content stored by an enterprise. As much of an enterprise's content may be considered sensitive or proprietary, an enterprise may place adopt policies that include restrictions on invoking certain applications or accessing certain types of data or files to ensure that sensitive information is not compromised. These restrictions may include operation limitations, geo fence limitations, time of day/week limitations, and access limitations. Other restrictions may include limitations on copying a file to local storage, e.g., a mobile device or desktop computer, for viewing or modification. The policies may also include requirements that various applications and/or other software components, such as operating systems, be upgraded before certain applications and/or data can be used. While such policies have a valid purpose in enhancing the security of mobile devices, the policies may in some instances be ill-defined and, as a result, place unnecessary burdens on users that negatively impact their productivity, as well as incur higher data charges for the enterprise when user access online content from outside their home country.